The Haunting Past
The Haunting Past is a case featured in Criminal Case as the one-hundred and thirty-ninth case of the game. It is the twenty-fourth case of The Mystery and the fifth case in Gaulstone. Plot While their precinct was being repaired after the earthquake, the team decided to stay at a nearby hotel. While the player and Diana were going for a walk, they heard a horrifying scream from a nearby hallway. Soon after, they found an open door to a room, where they discovered the body of hotel bartender Megan Courtney with no visible wounds. Upon Ethan’s careful autopsy, he was able to inform them that their victim had died of fright. The coroner then explained that someone had made a mixture of LSD, peyote and the new drug they discovered recently, Crize and made the victim consume it, creating intense fear. He also said that they needed to look for something that could have scared her badly. They then suspected the victim’s brother Archie Courtney as the victim died in his room as well as mysterious young man Charlie Tangle and clairvoyant Mister Peter before someone informed them that a mysterious mask had been found in the hotel garden. In the garden, the duo found a werewolf mask that had traces of the drugs used to scare the victim, filing it as the cause of the frightening death. They also added supposed vampire Ambrosia Cruorem and animal breeder Gundham Nataka to the suspects before discovering Archie’s anger toward his sister because she obligated him to find a job after releasing him. They also discovered that Megan wanted to expose Peter by calling him a liar and that he couldn’t see anything, angering the clairvoyant. The team then learned that someone was trying to light the garden on fire. In the garden, they were able to stop Charlie from lighting the place ablaze and learned that the victim caused him to fall into a depression after they accused him of vandalizing the garden when he didn’t until now. They also discovered that Megan mocked Ambrosia for thinking she was a immortal being and had accidentally caused the death of one of Gundham’s hamsters, causing him to wish revenge on her. After getting enough evidence, the duo were able to arrest Peter as the haunting killer. After being accused of the murder, the clairvoyant attempted to deny the accusations, telling the detectives that the true evil was still at large. However when Diana showed him the evidence, he snapped and said that if that woman didn't take her worthless brother out of the asylum, he wouldn't have had to take care of her. When Diana asked what he meant, the clairvoyant then explained that his true target was Archie because he had foreseen in his crystal ball that if no one stopped the young heir, he would start killing again and therefore causing multiple deaths as a serial killer. This led Mister Peter to plan out his murder, which led him to receive a special drug in the mail, telling him to take care of the "psychopath". He then created the mixture of drugs with the fear drug that he was sent and prepared the werewolf mask. Shortly after, Peter crept into Archie’s room to kill him but found Megan instead. Knowing that if he killed Archie now, he would be discovered due to her presence. He then decided to alter his plan and quickly injected Megan with the drug, frightening the hotel bartender to death after the drugs took effect. Unfortunately, he saw his plan as a failure as Megan had screamed much louder than he expected her to. Sure that someone might've heard her, he ran out of the room. Due to the investigation, he was unable to get to his target so he could kill him. At the trial, Judge Brighton sentenced Peter to life in jail for the attempted murder of Archie Courtney and the successful murder of Megan Courtney. After the trial, Janice’s brother, DJ Abdul Carla, came to the station saying that he found a bloody page in the hotel garden. In the garden, they found out that it was the missing part of The Beast’s legend but, due to the blood, was almost unrecognizable. After sending it to Alexandra, the archivist informed them that she found out that there was a second author of the legend named Sebastian Redmoon, Major’s grandfather because she found a signature from both Sebastian and Trevor Blade. She also revealed that the duo were police officers until their deaths in an explosion a few years later. She was also able to tell them that it had been written and signed in the same room where Archie Courtney was residing at the moment, leading the detectives to investigate the hotel room. In the hotel room, they were able to find an old faded newspaper article that revealed that a member of the Blade family, Phillip Blade, had been slaughtered by The Beast only a few months after the first sighting of the legend. When Diana and the player confronted Major about it, he explained that Phillip was Joshua’s uncle and that he didn’t want to mention his grandfather because he didn’t want to ruin his reputation due to a tale full of unbelievable stories. When the duo asked why he kept the legend a secret, he informed them that The Beast wasn’t human and that the two young boys in the legend were himself and his brother Diego. He then told them that it mysteriously disappeared later and never returned until recently. The senior detective then told them that he was sure that the Beast was not the animal he saw all those years ago and that someone had taken the legend to cause fear. He also added that compared to some Gaulstone locals, he didn’t believe that an animal like the Beast could survive 20 years without dying from hunters or of old age. Shortly after, Major came to the player, exclaiming that his wife Summer Redmoon had called him that her water broke and that she was going to give birth. However when he rushed to the hospital, he realized that he forgot the gift he and Summer had brought for their child in the hotel bar. He then came back to the player to help him find the child's present. After they searched the hotel's lost and found in the bar, they soon found a small stuffed wolf the size of Major's hand with a blue bow tied around its neck. Major then thanked the player before the duo headed to the hospital where they found Summer with her newly born son, Thomas Redmoon, who the duo had agreed to name after their deceased chief Thomas Ernest. Major then gave the stuffed wolf to his son, who hugged the stuffed animal gratefully. Major and Summer then welcomed Marie Crystal Redmoon to her baby brother. Back at the now rebuilt station, Chief Tempest and the player then found out that Joshua and Major had gotten into a fight. The player and Leigh then watched the fight as Major told Joshua that he was sure that Joshua had caused the legend to ruin his family’s name as he knew who the authors were. This prompted the laboratory assistant to tell him that maybe his family deserved to be killed if they were to rule Gaulstone with the help of the legend to cause fear amongst the citizens. With Joshua and Major's friendship broken, Chief Tempest then told the player that only time would save the friendship as the team vowed to find more clues about the legend to save Gaulstone from the Beast nightmare before they struck into the heart of the team. Summary Victim *'Megan Courtney' (found dead in her brother's hotel room) Murder Weapon *'Fear' Killer *'Mister Peter' Suspects Profile *The suspect has pharmaceutical knowledge *The suspect reads Tarot cards *The suspect eats cinnamon rolls Appearance *The suspect has a rash Profile *The suspect has pharmaceutical knowledge *The suspect reads Tarot cards *The suspect eats cinnamon rolls Appearance *The suspect wears golden accessories Profile *The suspect has pharmaceutical knowledge *The suspect reads Tarot cards *The suspect eats cinnamon rolls Appearance *The suspect has a rash *The suspect wears golden accessories Profile *The suspect has pharmaceutical knowledge *The suspect eats cinnamon rolls Appearance *The suspect has a rash Profile *The suspect has pharmaceutical knowledge *The suspect reads Tarot cards *The suspect eats cinnamon rolls Appearance *The suspect wears golden accessories Quasi-Suspects Killer's Profile *The killer has pharmaceutical knowledge. *The killer eats cinnamon rolls. *The killer reads Tarot cards. *The killer has a rash. *The killer wears golden accessories. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Hotel Room. (Clues: Victim's Body, Victim's Brooch, Faded Keys) *Examine Faded Keys. (Result: Hotel Key Number) *Ask Archie Courtney about his sister's murder in his room. (New Crime Scene: Hotel Bar) *Investigate Hotel Bar. (Clues: Torn Pieces, Whiskey Glass) *Examine Torn Pieces. (Result: Handkerchief; New Suspect: Charlie "Lumos" Tangle) *Ask Charlie Tangle about the victim's death. *Examine Whiskey Glass. (Result: Fingerprints) *Examine Fingerprints. (Result: Fingerprints Identified; New Suspect: Mister Peter) *Examine Victim's Brooch. (Result: White Powder) *Analyze White Powder. (03:00:00; Attribute: The killer eats cinnamon rolls) *Autopsy Victim's Body. (18:00:00; Murder Weapon Found: Fear; Attribute: The killer has pharmaceutical knowledge) *Go to Chapter 2. (No stars) Chapter 2 *Investigate Hotel Garden. (Clues: Torn Pieces, Hedge, Faded Accessory) *Examine Faded Accessory. (Result: Vampire Accessory; New Suspect: Ambrosia Cruorem) *Ask Miss Cruorem about the murder. (Attribute: Ambrosia eats cinnamon rolls) *Examine Torn Pieces. (Result: Animal Breeder Card; New Suspect: Gundham Nataka) *Ask Gundham Nataka about the victim's murder. (Attribute: Gundham has pharmaceutical knowledge) *Examine Hedge. (Result: Werewolf Mask) *Analyze Werewolf Mask. (09:00:00; Attribute: The killer reads Tarot cards; New Crime Scene: Bar Counter) *Investigate Bar Counter. (Clues: Broken Glass, Megan's Purse) *Examine Broken Glass. (Result: Crystal Ball) *Examine Crystal Ball. (Result: Fingerprints Revealed) *Analyze Fingerprints. (09:00:00) *Ask Mister Peter about his crystal ball smashed by the victim. (Attribute: Mister Peter reads Tarot cards, has pharmaceutical knowledge and eats cinnamon rolls) *Examine Megan's Purse. (Result: Job Application) *Ask Archie about his sister getting him a job. (Attribute: Archie eats cinnamon rolls, has pharmaceutical knowledge and reads Tarot cards) *Go to Chapter 3. (No stars) Chapter 3 *Stop Charlie Tangle from razing the hotel garden to the ground. (Attribute: Charlie eats cinnamon rolls, has pharmaceutical knowledge and reads Tarot cards; New Crime Scene: Garden Maze) *Investigate Garden Maze. (Result: Newspaper Article, Broken Pieces) *Examine Broken Pieces. (Result: Curse Talisman) *Examine Talisman. (Result: Vampire Talisman Identified) *Ask Miss Cruorem about the vampiric curse talisman. (Attribute: Ambrosia has pharmaceutical knowledge) *Examine Newspaper Article. (Result: Obituary Numbers) *Analyze Obituary Numbers. (09:00:00) *Ask Gundham about the death of one of his hamsters. (Attribute: Gundham eats cinnamon rolls and eats Tarot cards) *Investigate Archie's Bed. (Clues: Pile of Cushions, Syringe) *Examine Pile of Cushions. (Result: Death Tarot Card) *Analyze Tarot Card. (09:00:00; Attribute: The killer has a rash) *Examine Syringe. (Result: Golden Flakes) *Analyze Golden Flakes. (15:00:00; Attribute: The killer wears golden accessories) *Take care of the killer now! *Go to A Tale of Imagination (5/7). (No stars) A Tale of Imagination (5/7) *Ask Abdul about what he saw in the hotel garden. (Reward: 20,000 Coins) *Investigate Hotel Garden. (Clue: Pile of Sticks) *Examine Pile of Sticks. (Result: Bloody Page) *Analyze Bloody Page. (09:00:00) *Investigate Hotel Room. (Clue: Old Faded Article) *Examine Faded Article. (Result: Article Revealed) *Examine Article Photo. (Result: Philip Blade Identified) *Ask Major why he lied about the legend. (Reward: Ghostly Face) *Ask Major what was going on. *Investigate Hotel Bar. (Clue: Lost and Found) *Examine Lost and Found. (Result: Stuffed Wolf) *Go with Major to meet his new son. (Reward: Burger) *See what fight Major and Joshua has gotten into. *Go on to the next case! (No stars) Navigation Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Cases of The Mystery Category:Gaulstone (The Mystery)